just like rio!
by BinonaGrace
Summary: doctor who/swac crossover. the tardis arrives at the studio and the so random gang&chad must help them find out about the mysterious pandorica.amyx11&channy read plzz! even if uve never seen dr who read cus it explains it all: V IMPORTANT A/N AT END!
1. the blue box in the car park

**Hi everyone! Don't shoot me I know I have 2 projects on already but I needed to get this idea down. I've decided to put blades of rivalry on hiatus until I've finished so sketchy? So random! And I felt like starting this. Its a Amy/11 and channy fic so will have a fair share of romance but will also have action/ supernatural cus its doctor who. And will have humour cus its sonny with a chance. This story could go anywhere so its rated t ;-)**

**if you haven't seen doctor who I recommend you either read this, get to know the characters then go on BBC I .uk/iplayer an watch series 5. or watch t he series and then read this but WATCH IT! I insist ;-) i got this idea watching the pandorica opens so its an episode re-write :)**

**i put it in here cus no-one reads crossover fics and i obviously want people to read it ;)**

**disclaimer: I don't own swac or doctor who. But I am a time lord ;-)**

**

* * *

**

**Sonny's pov**

'sonny? sonny! SONNY!' I could hear someone screaming my name. But it was a Sunday, one of my only days off so I stayed put in bed and pulled my covers over my head 'sonny! Get up right now, this is important' but there was something different about this voice, it wasn''t my mom's quiet voice telling me to get up when I wanted. This voice was impatient and I could feel someone shaking my shoulder. It was someone with long fingernails cus they were scratching me through the thin material of my bed covers. 'sonny get up right now or I'll pour this water over you!'

'mm no you wont, whoever you are!' I mumbled, I heard a sharp intake of breath.

'how can you not know who I am? I mean I'm pretty! For that I will pour this over you!' suddenly I felt icy water penetrate my warm cocoon of bed covers. I screamed and looked up at the imposter. Tawni hart was stood there in my bedroom with the vase from the sunflowers that were on my windowsill. But were now on the floor and looked as though they had been trampled on by tawni's hot pink high heels.

'come on get up! I need you to see something!' she said rolling me off my bed. I fell onto the cold floor and jumped (hey the floor was hard and cold)

'what are you doing here? Its Sunday and we haven't got work! You know I stay in bed at the weekend!' I yelled at her. When I looked down at myself I felt embarrassed. I was wearing my old ratty me-to-you bear pyjama's.

'ooh sonny's not so sunny in the morning is she?' tawni said tauntingly

'no, so if you don't mind I am going back to bed' I said haughtily, I got back into my bed and realised how soggy and cold it now was.

'oh no you're not' tawni said grabbing my arm and dragging me out of bed. 'I need you to get dressed and come to the studio'

'but why tawni? We're off today!'

'yes, but I went into work today because I left my coco moco coco in our dressing room. But when I got into the car park something was parked in my space!'

'oh, Mackenzie falls has stolen your space? Just wait until Monday and tell marshal' I said trying to get back into bed, but tawni just pulled me back

'no! It wasn't them! And it wasn't even a car!'

'so it was one of the tween gladiator motorbikes?'

'no!'

'a golf cart?'

'no!'

'Mr condor's private jet?'

'no you're awful at guessing!'

'awh thanks you're so kind' I said sarcastically, dreaming of dreamland

'yes I am aren't I?' tawni said, not getting my sarcasm 'but no, it was a massive blue box!'

'a blue box?' I asked, very confused

'a blue box!' she confirmed 'and on the side It said something weird'

'what kind of weird?'

'it said 'police telephone, free for the use of the public' what's police?'

'its the English word for cop'

'oh, so its English?'

'maybe, I need to see it'

'well get dressed then1' as she said this tawni pushed me into my small walk-in wardrobe. I pulled on some blue skinny jeans, a long sleeved orange top with a red vest top over it.

'what are you wearing?' tawni said in disgust as I walked back out

'um I'm just going to check this thing out, not going down a runway'

'but I cant be seen with you, looking like that!' so once again she pushed me into the wardrobe but came with me this time. She shoved a dark mini-skirt and my red vest top into my hands. I put them on and she gave me some red semi-high heels. Last she did my hair so it was half-up and half-down.

'lets go!' I said brightly, fully woken up now.

'great, the cheer sunny sonny is back' tawni grumbled sarcastically

'yes and I'm ready to go!' I said pulled her out of the door 'going out with tawni mum, be back later/1' I shouted as we neared my red mini cooper

'awh, cant we go in my car' asked tawni motioning to her pink convertible

'you wake me up early, you face the consequences!' I said glaring at her. She got in the passenger side and we set off for condor studio's...

as we neared the entrance I could see a blue box peeping over the iron fence

**no-ones pov**

**inside the blue box**

Amy pond pulled on a huge duffel coat and span around for the doctor to see

'what do you think?' she asked in a crisp Scottish accent, pouting at him. He looked her up and down

'you'll do' he replied, he saw the hurt in her eyes and grinned 'just kidding you look gorgeous!' he had a strange accent, partially British but with a more dominant tone that didn't sound normal

'awh thank you! I've never been to Antarctica before, do you think we'll see penguins?'

'depends where the TARDIS drops us off' he said, patting the control panel of the TARDIS. 'all of time and space and you want to go see penguins!' Amy saw his hand creep towards the lever that she knew changed the time period and pulled it away

'no, doctor I don't want to go see the end of the world, or the start for that matter' he sighed and turned away

'I'm going to go to the library and look up any alien invasions in Antarctica!' he said walking away leaving Amy alone by the panels. She sat down and pulled out the box she found in his pocket a few days earlier. It was a ring box and contained a beautiful diamond ring, she felt although there was something she should remember **(a/n this is set after the lodger! The pandoracle never happened) **or maybe someone. But maybe its just my imagination playing up she thought I mean I'm in a time travelling police box with an alien time lord, hey maybe he's going to propose to me, probably not though...

**sonny's pov**

**outside the TARDIS**

I stared up at the huge blue police box. Tawni was looking in her compact mirror smirking.

'I told you so' she said. I tapped the wood and tried to open the door. Yes the box had a door! It wouln't opem, I noticed the lock on the door.

'tawni why would you lock a box?'

'why didn't you notice my new nail polish? Its a two way street sonny!'

'yeah well...' I put my ear too the door and I could've sworn I heard voices. Wait police + cops,+ voices... what if there were criminals inside it! 'tawni, do you think there's anyone in here?' I asked

'how should I know?' she asked. But all of a sudden the blue door flung open, a man and a woman in their 20's walked out

'hello penguins!' she said in a Scottish accent with her eyes closed. She was wearing a massive duffel coat, snow boots and a wool hat. In the middle of summer. The guy on the other hand was wearing a shirt, braces, a red bow tie, a tweed jacket, suit pants and shoes. They both looked ridiculous and tawni burst into laughter at their fashion disaster.

'er doctor? This isn't Antarctica!' she said to the man she called 'doctor'

'no, your in Hollywood!' I said smiling

'Hollywood?' they both said at the same time,

'this is just like Rio!' the girl said flicking her hair back 'but seriously, holly wood?'

'yeah you know films, TV, la...' I said

'I know where we are' said the girl 'but look how I'm dressed' she said gesturing to herself

'yeah, you both look ridiculous' said tawni giggling

'both?' said 'the doctor'

'yeah, look at you, tweed and a bow tie?' said tawni still laughing

'hey, bow ties are cool' he said, deadly serious 'oh Hollywood!' he suddenly burst out with 'Amy, there were some alien invasions I n Hollywood' he said to the red-head Scottish girl called Amy

'aliens?' me and tawni said in unison

'oops I said it a bit too loud' said the doctor

'what are you talking about, who are you, and why were you in that box?' I asked

'erm, truth or human?' he asked Amy. Me and tawni exchanged a look

'ooo truth, I want to see their reaction!' Amy said gleefully

'OK then, I am the doctor and this is Amy. I am a time lord from the planet galifrey which was destroyed many years ago and I am the only time lord left. Amy is a sottish girl who lived in England, I met her when she was young and she waited 14 years for me to come get her. This is the TARDIS that means Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. It is a time machine and can take you anywhere. It is bigger on the inside than out and I have a sonic screwdriver' he said in one breath. me and tawni burst into laughter

'you're not serious are you?' I said holding my side from laughing so much

'he is deadly serious' Amy said, tugging us over to the box, she threw open the door. 'now do you believe us?' she asked as we walked into the giant space ship/ time machine

* * *

**OK that was random and didn't have any channy YET, do I need to remind you that this is a channy & Amy/11 fic so he'll come into it later. But what do you think of my idea? I came up with it while watching the pandorica opens, it was amazing and I felt like writing my own take on it.**

**Review please**

**Riona**


	2. chad reacts

**Here the next chappie thanks to all of you**

**disclaimeer: dont own either**

**Amy's pov**

I looked intently at the two girls as they walked into the TARDIS silent in awe. They stared at the massiveness of the time machine that looked like a blue police box from the outside, they ran their fingers over the surface of the controls, they took a peek in the library and in the swimming pool before coming back to stand in front of me and the doctor. He had been looking at them with an amused expression on his- cute, no wait, timelordy face (is that even a word?) they looked him up and down looking confused.

'OK so this is a time machine?' said the brunette

'yes...' I said

'and a spaceship' said the blonde

'yes...'I repeated

'and it belong to you two' carried on the brunette

'well, technically the doctor but yes...'

'so why do you both look human?' asked the blonde

'that's because all of you look time-lord!' the doctor said

'time-lord?' they both said in unison

'I thought I explained this, I am a time-lord from the planet galifrey...'

'you did' cut off the blonde

'yes? So I am an alien! The last time-lord to be correct'

'oh, OK then' said the brunette,

'not to be rude or anything but I don't actually know who you are' I said, sick of calling them 'the blonde' and 'the brunette'

'how can she not know who ta...' started the blonde

'shut up! I'm sonny Munroe and this is tawni hart. We are on the show so random!'

'nice to meet you sonny Munroe and tawni hart' said the doctor

'first names doctor' I whispered when they gave him confused looks

'fine!' he whispered back

'so sonny and tawni-' the doctor started but we heard a voice talking on the phone coming from outside the TARDIS.

_'-there's a big weird box outside on the car-park, I'm gunna go look. You've been talking to the great CDC bye'_

sonny groaned, what was going on there? Tawni sighed and they both looked at the door so I did too. In the doorway was a boy about their age with blonde hair and icy blue eyes that were wide with shock, he was wearing a blue shirt, a pink and purple striped tie, a black blazer and khaki pants.

'what is this?' he said mainly looking at sonny

'erm, its hard to explain Chad, can you doctor?' she replied, not stopping looking at Chad.

'ugh, I cant be bothered explaining it again... I know I'm going to regret this but-' the doctor walked over and hit Chad's head with his. Sonny screamed, tawni looked in her compact mirror. I knew the doctor was giving Chad he low-down through his mind so I watched Chad's reaction

'w-what? Is this a prank?' he asked

'nope!' I said popping the p

'oh my Chad Dylan cooper!' he said, sneaking a glance at sonny who was shaking her head at his 'oh my'

'really Chad really?' she asked walking over so she was right in front of him

'1 yes sonny really and 2 don't use my line'

'I will if I want to'

'fine'

'fine'

'good'

'good'

'so are we good?'

'we are so good!' we all watched this laughing under our breaths.

'what's going on there then?' I asked tawni under my breath as they went into another round of 'fine, fine, good, gooding'

'two obviously love-sick kids that are in denial so just flirt all the time'

'oh' I said knowingly, I'd seen it many times. It'd never happened to me though...

'so why are you here then?' asked Chad, coming out of his flirt-trance

'I don't know, I was supposed to be in Antarctica!' I said aiming at the doctor

'hey, its never happened before!' he said defensively

'Rio?' I said

'that an anomaly!' he said

'that's happened twice?'

'er... yes!' he said, thinking up a good reply, unsuccessfully

'that isn't anomalous then'

'ugh fine!'

'don't you two even dare do that too!' tawni shouted across to us, I'd forgotten they were there

'hey!' me, the doctor, Chad and sonny all said in unison

'whatever' tawni said going back to her mirror

'well if you're going to excuse me im goiing to go change' I said turning towards the hall tat lead to my room

'you might want to consider that too doctor' said tawni

'hey, bow ties are cool' said the doctor, his usual reply

'not in america' said Chad

'and pink is?' he replied

'hey, its a costume' he said defensively

'on what?' I said, I could change in a bit, this was more interesting

'Mackenzie falls the most popular show on tv!' he said proudly

'he said falls!' squealed tawni and sonny together, they picked up wate rbottles from the floor and squirted chadf in the face with them

'MY HAIR!' Chad screamed girlishly

'no-one cares!' said tawni in the same tone

'sonny does!' Chad said

'no I dont'

'coem on munroe you know you love me!'

'do not!'

'do too!'

'not'

'do!'

'do!'

'not!'

'ha gotcha' said sonny. I couldn't take all the flirting so I wnet to go get changed out of my outfit fit for antarctica!


	3. river? churchill? van gogh?

**Hey fanfiction-ers I'm back! But I am also very depressed! Do you wanna know why? 'cause**

**doctor who is finished**

**Amy married Rory**

**its not back on until Christmas! That is exacly 180 days from now ONE HUNDRED AND EIGHTY! I will not survive!**

**So I'm gunna use fanfiction to keep the doctor alive, well that and BBC iplayer lol!**

**So did anyone see the big bang last night? I did! It was amazing until Amy flipping married Rory! Sorry I still think she should be with the doctor so it gives me inspiration to keep writing this. But the doctors dancing made me laugh so hard. And so did this which I added to my story:**

**'its a fez, I wear a fez now, fez's are cool!' **

**I love it! in fact I added it to my MSN name :D and I posted it on facebook**

**but the episode last night almost made me cry :'( and I thought the whole something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue was really clever! Did anyone else?**

**Yeah, I'll start the story now**

**disclaimer: if I owned doctor who, Rory would have stayed dead and Amy would be with the doctor**

**if I owned swac channy would have kissed**

**niether of them things have happened so I don't own anything!**

**Amy's pov**

'so where are we again?' the doctor asked me as we walked out of the TARDIS, me now dressed in shorts, a vest top and gladiator sandals with big red sunglasses perched on my red curls. The two girls and Chad following us

'condor studio's, in Hollywood, where they work' I said in a I-just-told-you-this voice gesturing to sonny, Chad and tawni.

'oh yeah...what year?' he asked

'erm, I don't know' I said to him before turning to the young actors behind us 'when are we?'

''when are we?' tawni asked sceptically

'time-machine!' I said in the same voice I used with the doctor

'oh, right! 2010' she said

'hey doctor, we're in my time!' I said happily

'that's great!' the doctor said, but then he put on his 'I'm having a big remembering moment' face and I watched him intently (to find out what he was remembering not because I like him or anything psht I'm getting married in the morning...sometime) 'oh...oh...oh my Amy your time! Your time!' he almost shouted in my face. Then I remembered:

_flashback (3rd person)_

_the doctor, Amy and Rory are stood in a messed up hospital ward. The doctor has not yet got his 'cool' bow-tie or jacket yet so is in a 'raggedy' shirt and pants, like the first time Amy saw him. They are all staring at a woman holding hands with two girls, one on either side of her. The woman spoke:_

_'the universe is cracked, there are cracks in all of space and time. They will open, silence will fall'_

_the flashback changes the doctor and Amy are in a cyber-forest, Amy is sat on a tree stump with her eyes closed and the doctor knelt in front of her. There is a bright white light in the shape of a crack coming through the tree's._

_'its the crack, the crack in my wall from my bedroom back home!' Amy says a tear running down her cheek 'how can it be here?' she asks the doctor_

_the flashback cuts to Amy, river song and the doctor in a control room. There is a screen in front of them that they are all looking intently at. There are 6 symbols separated by a line on the screen. But each symbol keeps spinning in time with the one before the first one changes '2' and then '6'. it carries on until it says 26-06-10_

_**Amy's pov**_

'oh my god doctor my time!' I gasped grabbing his arm 'you guys? W-what date is it?' I asked sonny, Chad and tawni

'erm, its the 25th June' sonny said

'the 25th June!' me and the doctor said in unison, as I gripped his arm harder

'yes the 25th June, what do you have an appointment with some Martians in 5 minutes' Chad asked sarcastically

'well I do, but I'll postpone because I forgot its _the 25__th__ of June 2010_!' said the doctor shutting Chad up while sonny and tawni giggled until Chad glared at them

'what's so special about the 25th June 2010 then?' asked Chad

'everything, everyone, everywhere!' the doctor said quickly as Chad, sonny and tawni exchanged looks 'well tomorrow does anyway. In Legworth. In England'

'so how does that affect us here?' sonny asked

'because knowing the doctor we'll end up there, somehow' I said bluntly

'but pond, don't you remember? The cracks are everywhere now, and if we don't stop whatever happens tomorrow then _all of the universe will have never been! _Everything will have been erased!' the doctor said to me, but the listening Hollywood stars gasped

'everything?' Chad said

'thats what he just said!' I said exasperatedly

'and does this everything include Mackenzie falls?' he asked

'erm yes that's why its called _everything!'_ said sonny, at least someone got it

'awh but we've got season 4 premiering on Sunday'

'well you better pay attention to what's happening on Saturday now or you will be erased' said the doctor

'no-one can erase Chad Dylan cooper'

'shut up and listen Chad' sonny said before turning back to us 'so what do we need to do?'

'we'll lie low for a while, see what happens and then we'll find out whats going on in time!' the doctor said

'so the universe is at stake and we're just going to stick around here?' I asked

'yep!' he replied

'so, do you two want a tour of the studio?' asked sonny awkwardly

'sure' I said 'come on doctor!' I said dragging him behind us, while he was deep in thought. 'I'm not dragging you the whole way you know!'

'oh yeah sorry, got a bit lost in my thoughts you know?' he said standing up and brushing the dust off his tweed suit jacket

'yeah, I do it all the time' I said sarcastically, but I was kind of worried about what he was thinking about. 'cause when he thinks too hard, you know something going to happen. And since the universe is due to be erased tomorrow that isn't such a good thing! But then again, we're in Hollywood lets have some fun! I thought. How wrong I was!

Sonny, tawni and Chad gave us a tour of the whole studio except for one room in Chad's dressing room that he wouldn't show anyone. We saw meal or no meal, Mackenzie falls, tween gladiators and we saw so random! Last.

'and this is the prop-house!' sonny said, settling down on the green settee in the centre of the room.

'I've got some real acting to do, so ill be back later to see how your... visitors are doing!' Chad said before walking out of the prop-house and back to Mackenzie falls.

The prop-house was filled with lots of random and strange items that could've come from her show, but as I had never seen it I wouldn't know. The doctor spotted something in the corner of the room and walked quickly over to it.

'doctor? What are you doing?' I asked him

'nothing!' he replied, rooting through some hats in a box. 'hmm this one's nice..' he said holding up a pirate hat

'that's Nico's!' said sonny

'fine!' the doctor grumbled putting the hat back 'oh I like this one!' he said holding up bee antennae

'that's mine' said sonny

'fine!' the doctor grumbled again and went back to the hats

'so is it just you two on your show?' I asked tawni 'cause I don't see anyone else around here'

'oh no, there's Nico, Grady and zora as well but they've gone to new York to promote our show' sonny told me showing me a picture of sonny, tawni, a blonde slightly chubby boy, an african-american boy wearing a hat and a younger girl with high pigtails who looked about 13.

suddenly the door bust open. Stood in the doorway was river song, her curly blonde hair messed up and she was wearing the same black floaty dress she was wearing last time we saw her with the angels but it was ripped in places and very dirty.

'river!' the doctor said turning to face us, wearing a red felt hat that looked like a bucket with a tassel on top.

'doctor...what the hell are you wearing?' river song said looking at the hat as I laughed

'its a fez, I wear a fez now. Fez's are cool! The doctor said

'yeah and so are bow ties' I scoffed 'just take it off'

'no, I like it!' he said like a toddler would

'ugh' I groaned

'you can keep that crime against fashion' tawni said 'I don't even know why we have it!'

'Nico got it from the national history museum!' sonny said 'remember?'

'no, and what's a museum?' tawni asked

'oh never mind' sonny said.

'why are you here?' asked the doctor to river who had been looking at tawni and sonny with slight interest

'my question first, who are they?' she asked gesturing to the girls on the sofa

'sonny and tawni, they're actresses' I said

'right, now I'm here because I got a strange call in my cell from Winston Churchill asking for you, he said something about a painting that you need to know about. Apparently its a van gogh original that was recently- well recently in the 20th century- found in a secret compartment in his house in France. So I used the time vortex manipulator to fetch it and bring it here' river said. She then looked down at the girls sat on the settee 'do they know?'

'yes but not that much' the doctor said 'most of that probably didn't make sense to them'

'Winston Churchill? Van gogh? Time vortex manipulator?' sonny said incredulously

'you were in jail?' asked tawni

'yes...' river said, me and the doctor exchanged a look. What is that painting and what's so important about it?

'what for?' asked sonny

'I killed a man' river said as sonny gasped, stood up and backed up a bit

'you're a murderer?' she breathed

'yeah, I killed the best man I ever knew, but I'm not a murdering psychopath though!' as river song said this tawni and sonny gave a sigh of relief

'so are we going to see this painting?' I asked, my impatient nature taking over

'yes, I'd better warn you though, if you understand it,it will be a shock' she said

'to who?' the doctor asked

'to both of you, it was a shock to me too' river said, reaching into her large shoulder bag. She pulled out a rolled up painting

'open it then!' I said

'you asked for it!' river said and she unrolled the painting carefully. It looked like the TARDIS but it's in pieces with yellow fire around it. It looked like it was blowing up. Wait...the TARDIS blowing up? The doctor gasped and took a step back

'is this genuine?' he asked as sonny and tawni tried to look over our shoulders at the painting

'yes, I'm afraid' river said completely serious 'and look on the door sign, there's a message' the doctor took another look

'26-06-10 the pandorica will open, silence will fall' he read out loud **(a/n I know that's not what it really said but I think it fits better with this story + I cant read Roman numerals :L)**

'what does that mean?' sonny asked, but everyone ignored her

'its what prisoner zero said, in the hospital with Rory! Wait, that happened on the 25th June, that's happening now!' I said looking around

'so it is,' said the doctor, as soon as he said this a familiar message played over the loud speakers

_'prisoner zero has escaped, the human residence will be incinerated'_

'what? Incinerate? Why is no-one listening to me' sonny shouted, but was once again ignored. Even tawni ignored her as she was putting on lipstick that said coco-moco-coco on it.

'that doesn't matter right now, we'll fix that, we already have what's important is that the TARDIS will explode tomorrow and erase the whole of the universe past, present and future with it.' the doctor said

'and its our job to stop it!' I said, I'd been travelling with the doctor a while now and I knew how this worked, although I had a hunch this time, it was going to be different!

**Whatcha think? It took me ages to write this so I hope you liked it :)**

**its the longest chapter I've written for anything by far as it took up 6 pages!**

**love you all and remember**

**'fez's are cool!'**


	4. big black box misunderstandings

**Aah (ducks from dalek rays shot at her) I'm soooooo sorry I haven't updated in like over a month. I don't have a very big excuse either. This should have been up last night but... er... I was watching futurama. So kiss my shiny metal ass! If you don't watch futurama you suck and its benders catch phrase lol!**

**I also went to see eclipse eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee it was amazing I have a shrine to Edward/ Jacob/ Riley in my room ;-) I love of them. lol. If you haven't seen it the n haha poor you. My fave bits were**

**'does he even own a shirt?' Edward to Bella about Jacob**

**'what happened to you?' 'I punch a werewolf in the face' 'bad-ass' Emmett and Bella about how she broke her hand**

**'everyone knows I'm hotter than you' Jacob to Edward about Jacob being a werewolf but it sounded like a team Edward/ team Jacob fight. I'm team Carlisle **

**So yeah, this is a kind info giving filler chapter I had to slip in the ending, it came to me randomly while I was eating a chocolate digestive lol so read or you will be exterminated!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the chocolate digestive mentioned before and my cactus :)**

Sonny's pov

'hey, wassup randoms, Scottish person and alien?' asked Chad walking into the prop-house 'I just got out of filming and I heard that' he gestured to the loud speakers that were still playing that annoying (and threatening) message to all of us in the prop-house 'so I decided it would be to do with those two...' he started, taking in our new 'friend' 'who have acquired another friend' he looked confused at the woman who looked like she had just stepped off a party on a cruise liner. He looked at me for reassurance that she was there and he wasn't going crazy, I just shrugged at him. None of them had been making sense for the past few minutes, well just since _she_ got here, they called her river but is that her real name or whatever?

'not to be rude or anything, but who the hell are you?' 'river' asked Chad. That wiped the smirk off his handso... no just off his face. His average face. He frowned at her

'not to be rude or anything, but who the hell are you?' he asked back in exactly the same tone she used, I giggled a bit too loud and river glared at me. Chad smirked again, popping his collar

'well I am river song, convicted murderer, meeting the doctor and... something later in his time-line blah blah blah who are you?' river said the first bit in a bored voice before asking the question which dropped Chad's confidence. The doctor looked intrigued at the bit about him but stayed silent next to Amy. They seemed to be having a silent conversation in the background of the Chad/ river showdown

'well _I _am Chad Dylan cooper, the greatest actor of our' he started pointing at me, tawni and Amy ' generation. The star of Mackenzie, as Mackenzie and sonny here is in love with me' he said I glared

at him

'I am so not in love with you' I said, marching over to were he was stood

'oh come on Munroe you know you love me' he retorted, smiling in a way that if I wasn't so angry and embarrassed I would have been charmed by

'hate more like' ha I am such a bad liar

'hate is a passionate emotion'

'how about the ultimate crime of passion, murder'

'you'd never kill me, your too nice' so true

'try me'

'nah'

'why Chad, too chicken?' I said making the chicken actions, and adding some bawks for good measure

'no way'

'yes way'

'no'

'yes'

'no'

'no'

'…. glad you admitted it' he said with a smirk 'ha I didn't get caught out that time' he said while sonny sighed

'not again!' Amy and tawni groaned in unison, before looking at each other and bursting into hyper giggles. Me and Chad exchanged a look, what were they talking about... actually what were we talking about?

Amy's pov

I could see out of the corner of my eye, doctor and river a=having a conversation in the corner of the prop-house. But I was too annoyed at how clueless Chad and sonny were to care, for now. I did keep an ear open for anything interesting though

'so...' said sonny awkwardly looking at the floor the walls, anywhere but at Chad

'so...' I said back, smiling at her obvious uncomfort around Chad

'so... why is she here?' Chad asked, to sonny but it was obvious she wasn't going to answer. So I did

'erm, I met her a few weeks ago. We were battling the weeping angels...'

'the weeping angels?...' asked Chad and sonny at the same time. They both blushed furiously and looked away

'they're aliens that are stone when you look at them but as soon as you look away they become super fast- wait that's not what I was telling you- anyway river is someone who is somehow connected with the doctor, but sometime in his future. She knows a lot about him and has a little book all about the doctor. Also she can drive the _TARDIS!_' as I told them this the should-be couple stole glances at river who was still in an intense conversation with the doctor. I felt a spasm of something shoot through me. It wasn't jealousy, no why would I be jealous of her?

'so what was all that murder stuff about then?' Chad asked

'I don't know much about that except that it was _the best man I ever knew' _I tried doing an impression of river song on the last part, but I hadn't noticed river and the doctor come up behind me. Sonny and Chad were holding onto each other with laughter while tawni glanced up from her compact, smirked at continued to murmur to her reflection. I felt myself turn a bright red colour

'he was, and is' river said, in the last part she realised she'd said too much

'is?' I asked her

'never mind, anyway we need to find this pandorica thing' said river brushing off the questions quickly

'any idea's where it might be?' asked the doctor

'actually, what is it?' sonny asked

'um its a box that is used to contain the most feared thing in all the universe' said the doctor

'the most feared thing in the whole universe?' repeated Chad

'yes' the doctor said impatiently

'and we're going to find it?' he said in the same oh-my-god tone

'yes'

'do we have too?' he pleaded

'yes, any more questions?' asked the doctor turning away from the actor who was slowly turning as white as a sheet

'what is it?' asked tawni timidly

'I _don't_ know' the doctor said in annoyance 'everyone seems to know what it is except me even prisoner zero who had been in a cell for who knows how long'

'so it could be anything?' asked sonny

'yes, didn't he already say that?' I said, because the doctor was shaking his head, very annoyed

'well I'm outta here' said Chad walking towards the prop-house door, but sonny grabbed the collar of his leather jacket and wheeled him back around

'no your not, we're going to need everyone. Right?' I asked the doctor for reassurance he nodded at me

'so, anyone seen a big black box around here?' asked river

'what would it be here?' asked sonny

'because there has to be a reason the TARDIS dropped us here' answered the doctor

'rather than Antarctica_'_ I reminded him

'it was an accident' he retorted

'its not an accident, its just like Rio' by this time river was looking at us with something I couldn't quite make out in her eyes. She sighed and turned back to the young actors, who had also been staring at us. Well except tawni who was looking at her phone instead of compact

'so have you seen anything?' she asked again

_'YES!' _tawni suddenly exclaimed holding her phone triumphantly in the air. River beamed at her

'really? Where is it?' she asked excitedly

'at the new cosmetics store down-town' she said showing us a picture on her phone

'cosmetics store?' everyone else asked in unison

'yeah, its just opened. Can we go?' she pleaded. I looked at the doctor who nodded

'yeah, sure' I said smiling

'hey, we could go in my limo!' Chad said, we all stared at him. Sonny started to smirk. She walked up to him and poked him in the chest

'ha I'd never thought I'd see the day when _Chad Dylan cooper _offered anything of his own for other people to use' she said his name in a patronising tone. His face went red

'hello! We need to save season four!' he said in an isn't-it-obvious tone of voice

'erm right. Lets go!' tawni said enthusiastically

'wow tawni I've never seen you so enthusiastic about anything before, except... no it wont be that' sonny said as we made our way to the Mackenzie falls garage. When we got there it was just as I'd expected. It was large, filled with all kinds of limos, Mercedes', Ferrari's ect and it had a painting of a waterfall and 'Mackenzie falls' written in big gold lettering on the back wall. It also had a picture of Chad looking all 'dramatic' next to it. We all piled into the limo I was sat next to the doctor who was sat next to river, then tawni then sonny and lastly Chad. There was a lot of squabbling about the salted peanut and TV channel even though we were just going down the road, left and then down another road.

When we pulled up outside the huge cosmetics store Napoleon Perdis Cosmetics'. It was huge! It must have been at least 4000 square-feet(actual figures for a real store lol) it was all white and clean , just basically amazing and looked like it sold very expensive products.

'so where is it?' I asked as we stood in the massive doorway.

'over there' she said, pointing to the right so we all rushed over in that direction

'tawni, there's non big black box over here' the doctor said, scanning the area

'I know that!' she said

'then why did you bring us here then?' river asked her

'for that!' she said pointing to the left, we all peered over her shoulder

there was a display saying '10% off coco-moco-coco this Friday' and a large display of lipsticks like the one she was holding in her hand

'a sale?' the doctor said exasperatedly

**hey did any of you get the sneaky pun I put in? The first person who does will get a character in an upcoming chapter so put your (real) first name in the review :)**

**love you all**

**still depressed**

**164 Days 13 Hours 33 Minutes lit doctor who comes back**

**I'm sad**

**I know**

**haha**

**goodbye**

**Riona**

**xx**


	5. sorry

Okay everyone I am very very very very sorry but I am having to end this story.

I already have 2 projects going and I know I said at the start I thought I could do it. Well I cant

I lost my inspiration for this story but I have an idea for a new story I am putting together

so naturally something had to go so I am sorry but it had to be this

it was my least popular story and I really just cba with it anymore

very very sorry again

but if anyone wants to take it over then im happy to let you

just pm me ok?

i might posibly pick this up in the future so keep your eyes open

Love you all

Riona

xx

ps if I do put up my other story plz read it. Its an ooc story where sonny and james (james is not a jerk or anything in this one and they've never gone out. Ew!) are normal twins from calafornia and their parents get divorced so they're sent to England to stay with their grandma for the summer. But they meet a travelor boy called Chad and togther they uncover a centuries old secret that will change their lives forever. Its an adventure/ supernatural/ romance fic and will be out later this week (Well the promo/ prologue) its based on triskellion by will peterson and might be a trilogy if is popular

very sorry

xx


End file.
